Will You Marry Me? --HanRis Ver--
by KrisHan Daughter
Summary: Kisah Cinta yang manis dari Luhan Dan Kris HanRis..LuHan..Kris


Tittle:Will you marry me?

Main cast: -Xi Luhan  
-Wu YiFan (Kris)

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Author: Sung Rae Hoon

Pairing: HanRis

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV nya 4Men yg judulnya 'propose song' dan ini beneran dari otak saya dan teman saya yang sedikit ngasih saran :)

.

.

« Happy Reading »

.

.

Seorang namja bersama dengan namja lainnya, tampak memasuki sebuah vila bernuansa putih. Vila yang berada disemenanjung korea selatan ini benar-benar sangat bagus untuk sepasang kekasih seperti mereka, ya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah 4 tahun menjalin hubungan.

Luhan dan Kris.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
Kris,namja itu kelihatan sangat senang begitu memasuki halaman vila itu, dia langsung lompat lompat kegirangan kemudian memeluk namjachingunya yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
Kemudian mereka mulai menulusuri bagian dalam vila, mulai dari ruang tengah, dapur, kemudian kehalaman belakang vila tersebut. Luhan merasa kagum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya, sebuah kolam yang luas dihalaman belakang vila lengkap dengan perahunya.

_'Aku akan mengajak kris naik perahu nanti'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
Setelah itu mereka masuk kekamar untuk mengganti pakaian,sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi kehalaman belakang rumah mereka.  
kris benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia memiliki namjachingu sebaik Luhan. Kris kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tersenyum senang.  
Luhan juga membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya dan tersenyum tulus.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
"Kris, kita jalan jalan ke sana yuk?" ajak Luhan dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari kris  
Lalu, mereka pun berjalan jalan santai dihalaman belakang vila tersebut sambil sesekali bercanda. Kris terus saja bergelayut manja dilengan Luhan, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Luhan.

"Lu, ayo kita main ayunan itu" ajak kris pada Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah ayunan yang terletak di halaman belakang tersebut.

"Ne, ayo "  
Kemudian, mereka pun bermain ayunan bersama. Sesekali Luhan mengayunkan ayunan tersebut dengan kuat sehingga membuat kris takut kalau kalau ayunan nya jatuh.

"Yaaa, Luhan! jangan begitu.."Ucap kris disusul dengan pukulan ringan yang diterima Luhan, Luhan hanya nyengir menerimanya.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
"Krissy, naik perahu itu yuk.." Ajak Luhan sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya.  
Lalu, mereka langsung naik keperahu tersebut. Mereka terus mendayung perahunya secara bergantian. Saat tiba giliran Luhan yang mendayung perahu, kris Tiba tiba mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

...Craat 

"Aih, krissy..aku bisa basah tau!.." Ya..kris mencipratkan air yang tadi ia mainkan ke wajah Luhan. ia tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya itu. 

Tidak mau kalah,Luhan pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kris lakukan. Mereka pun mulai perang air. Kris kalah,dia kesal karna tidak bisa menang dari Luhan, dia mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut Luhan itu terkesan cute dan lucu.

'aigoo...manisnya kekasih ku ini~' batinnya.

"Haha...ya chagi~jangan begitu dong..chagi..liat aku,..  
SARANGHAE WU YIFAN"

Luhan berusaha untuk membuat kris kembali senang, dia pun membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk hati dan meneriakan kata bahwa dia mencintai kris.  
Kris hanya bisa blushing dengan tingkah Luhan.

"dasar gombal!"ucapnya pelan, tapi luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.  
Luhan hanya terkekeh.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
Setelah lelah bermain perahu, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk diteras belakang vila itu, kris sepertinya masih belum terima atas kekalahannya dalam perang air tadi. Terbukti sekarang dia malah menyipratkan air itu ke arah Luhan (lagi). Luhan kemudian berjalan kearah kris dan ya...dan menahan tangannya, tapi dasar kris yang nakal, tangan kirinya yang bebas ia pakai untuk mencipratkan air kewajah Luhan.

"Stop kris, aku basah!" teriak Luhan tapi tidak diindahkan oleh Kris yang masih setia mencipratkan air sambil tertawa senang.

_'ouh, sudah nakal rupanya~ baiklah, cuma ini yang bisa membuatmu berhenti sayang~'_  
batinnya lalu...

Cuuuuppp

Luhan mencium bibir kris dan sontak membuat kris membelalakan matanya kaget dan berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan menurut Luhan itu.

"ukh~lepas lu~akhu tidhak bisah bernafash~"ujar kris susah payah 

"makanya jangan nakal!"ucap Luhan jahil dan mencubit hidung mancung kris.

.

ditha_fanfan

.  
setelah melakukan 'perang mulut' dengan Luhan,mereka jadi kelaparan. Dan kris memutuskan untuk membuat makan siangnya dan Luhan.

Dengan ceria dia mulai membuat makan siang mereka,mulai dari mencuci semua bahan makanan, kemudian memotongnya dengan telaten, lalu memotong beberapa lembar roti tawarnya dan terakhir menyusunnya, semua itu kris lakukan dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

_'Luhan pasti suka ^_^'_ batinnya.  
Kemudian dia membawa makanan yang tadi ia buat ke arah ruang TV tempat Luhannya berada.

"Lu~, ini aku sudah buatkan makanan yang-" kris membelalak tidak percaya, ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang menikmati ramyun yang 'entah sejak kapan Luhan buat'.  
Kris merasa sangat sedih, dia jadi tidak semangat lagi.  
Luhan yang niat nya ingin memakan ramyun tersebut jadi membatalkan niat itu, ketika ia melihat kekasihnya datang membawa makan siang mereka. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika melihat raut wajah kris yang menunjukan kesedihan.  
Ia tidak ingin krisnya sedih, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk memakan makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh kris.

"Mian chagi ~ aku akan makan masakan mu kok ~ jangan sedih ne?" ucap Luhan lembut sambil mengelus pipi kris.

"aku makan ya~" Ucapnya dan mulai memasukan pisang itu kedalam mulutnya. 

"Nah, kau harus makan makanan yang sehat Lu, kau tidak boleh makan makanan instan seperti itu, arrachi!" Ujar kris menasehati Luhan yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan serta seulas senyum dari Luhan. 

"Kau mau?" Tanya Luhan, lalu menyuapkan pisang itu kemulut kris.  
Lalu setelah itu, Luhan mengambil sandwich yang sudah dibuat kris, kemudian memain mainkan sandwich tersebut.

"Yaa,..itu untuk dimakan,bukan untuk dimainkan begitu Lu!." Ujar kris lalu memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya. Setelah itu mereka tertawa lepas bersama.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
Sorenya, Luhan dan kris pun mandi bersama didalam kamar mandi yang sudah dipenuhi dengan balon. Didalam kamar mandi mereka pun kembali bermain main dengan balon balon disekitar mereka sambil tertawa bersama. 

Kris agak kesulitan mencari Luhan diantara banyaknya balon dikamar mandi itu,  
"Lu?..Luhan?.."Panggilnya. 

"..." Namun tidak ada jawaban. 

"Booo~~~"Luhan berhasil mengejutkan kris , dan langsung saja dihadiahi sebuah pukulan sayang dari kris.

"kau mengagetkanku!" ucap kris sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"mian,mian...jangan mempoutkan bibir mu begitu,atau kau mau aku menciummu lagi ya~" goda luhan dan kris hanya tertunduk malu.  
Lalu,mereka bermain main dengan gelembung gelembung sabun yang mereka buat.  
Kris meletuskan tiap gelembung yang dibuat oleh Luhan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.

Selesai mandi, Luhan menantang kris untuk bermain PSP bersamanya.  
"Yeay,..aku menang! kau kalah krissy,...huuuu" Teriaknya kegirangan karna dia menang dari kris pada tahap pertama sambil mengejek kris. Tapi kemudian ia merangkul kris lagi  
Dengan sayang.  
Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan bermain game nya dan kali ini terbalik, kris menang dan Luhan kalah.

"Yeay,sabar ya~~makanya jangan mengejek ku!." Ujarny sambil mengelus sayang kepala Luhan.

"Huaam..Lu~,aku ngantuk..kita tidur yuk." ajak kris yang langsung diiyakan oleh Luhan. 

"ayo,sini aku gendong~"

"a-aniyo aku tida- KYAA! TURUNKAN AKU LUU!" Teriak nya ketika  
Luhan menggendong Kris ala Bride Stlye ke kamar mereka.  
"diam saja chagi~nanti kita sama sama jatuh"

ditha_fanfan

.  
*Di kamar*

"tidurlah,kau pasti lelah. Jaljayo chagi~" ucap Luhan dan mencium dahi kris.  
Luhan yang melihat kris sudah tertidur lelap, memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan menjalankan rencanya.  
Tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan, sebenarnya kris belum tidur.  
Melihat Luhan tidak tidur disampingnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan keluar sebentar.

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
Kris agak bingung, kenapa bisa ada banyak lilin disekitar jalan halaman belakang vila?  
Lalu, dari balik pohon, ia bisa melihat Luhan yang berdiri disana mengenakan jas rapi,

'Ada apa ini?' Tanya kris dalam hati, karna penasaran dia semakin mendekat kearah Luhan, lalu alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Luhan beridiri di tengah tengah lilin berbentuk 'love'.  
Ia merasa senang dan terharu melihat Luhan.

Setelah itu, Luhan menuntunnya masuk ketengah tengah lilin lilin itu bersamanya.  
Kemudian...

Seett,..

Luhan memakaikan cincin permata kejari manis kris, kris benar benar sangat senang dan terharu saat ini. ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Setelah Luhan menyematkan cincin itu kejari manis kris,ia berdiri lalu mengenggam tangan kris. Ia tersenyum dan mendapati kris juga tersenyum haru padanya.

"Aku ingin melamarmu! Aku Sangat Mencintaimu, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku? menjadi pendampng hidupku? Dan hidup bahagia dengan anak anak kita nanti Xi Yifan?"  
Luhan bertanya pada kris.

Kris hanya blushing,kemudian menjawab 

"Yes,I do..I love you too,Xi Luhan"  
Setelah itu,Luhan merengkuh kris kedalam pelukannya.  
Dan luhan mencium bibir kris ditengah tengah lilin lilin itu.  
alangkah bahagianya mereka saat ini. 

"Ku harap kita akan selalu bersama sampai akhir kris" ucap luhan dan merengkuh kris lagi. 

"ne, kit00a akan terus bersama sampai akhir Lu~pasti."jawabnya dan tersenyum. 

"Kris, 0ayo kita punya anak~"bisik Luhan seduktif di telinga kris. 

"ukh, dasar pervert!"ujar kris setengah berteriak kemudian berlari menjauh dari Luhan. 

"Tunggu YiFan~ahh, dia sudah tidak sabar rupanya, tunggu Kris!"

.  
ditha_fanfan

.  
*Di Kamar*

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang,  
kris sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dan ia sudah setengah NAKED sekarang.

"Lu~cepathhh,akhu sudha tidhak tahhhanhh"desah nya tertahan. 

"khukhu,baik baik chagi tunggu dulu~  
aku mau pamit dengan reader's dan authornya~" ujar Luhan

"cepatghlah!" 

"baik baik,nah reader's jangan pada ngintip ye~ aku dan yifan ku mau membuat generasi kami ,Bye..terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini."

Syuuut

*Gelap ,ya Luhan sudah mematikan penerangan dalam bentuk apapun.  
agar Reader's beserta authornya tidak bisa lagi mengintip mereka.  
R:dasar pelit -"

"AKH!LUHANNN!"  
"KRIIISH!"

THE END

A/N :

Hay hooo!1 I'm back!

Ini ff sebenernya ber-pair kan ChanRis, tapi… karna ada yang request jadi beginilah ^^

So? What do you think about this?

Budayakan Review setelah membaca ne ;)

Annyeong~~


End file.
